xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode III/Page 7
The Rise And Fall Of Old Miltia Part 4 (Tragedies Of The Third Descent) Labyrinthos, Again Well, there's no new HaKox levels for now, and though you can now use the EVS, there is nothing much to do yet. Head for Labyrinthos. At Labyrinthos, save your game and proceed down the main elevator. Enter the first open room which we avoided before and go to the right to open the chest. Inside is the ROSARIO OF GRIEF. Follow the route through the place until you reach the Area 13 Door you couldn't open before. Go through it now, and proceed. To the north is a room with some dialogue, nothing too important. Beyond that is an area with some boxes to blow up. Inside one of them is an ETHER PACK S. Behind the upper boxes is SEGMENT ADDRESS 5. The room to the left has a Save Point and a locked room. Use the Save Point if you wish, and move north down the escalator. Blow up the objects on the left and go out the door to find a chest with a REJUVENATOR M. Go back and head south through the other doors. In this room you will see several storage rooms guarded by... guards. In the several rooms you will find: REJUVENATOR M, ETHER PACK S, MED KIT DX, MED KIT L, REVIVE M. In a chest in one of the east rooms you'll find DECODER 13. Go up the east stairs after raiding the storage rooms and south. Continue south for a scene. Going forward, you will come to a southward junction and a westward path. South is useless for now. Go west an north. Take the first east branch off to find some boxes to destroy. You will find a MED KIT DX and a chest with the STAFF ROOM ACCESS KEY! OMG! We can access the Staff Room now! Use the button to open the gate and head north to unlock the Staff Room. Inside is SUOU UZUKI'S PDA on the console! It equates to an Update File. Use the Save Point, as in that last east hallway with the button that opened the gate is a Boss fight. DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR IN THAT EAST HALLWAY, unless you are prepared for a Boss fight. Seriously. I messed up the fight and had to restart at the Save Point BEFORE I had unlocked that gate... super lame. BOSS: PELLEGRI AND SOLDIERS DIFFICULTY: EASY |PELLEGRI| HP: 12,000 BL: 300 STRONG VS: FIRE / LIGHTNING WEAK VS: ICE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: GRAND DESIGN RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: DOUBLE VESTMENT |SOLDIERS| HP: 4,000 BL: 60 STRONG VS: ICE WEAK VS: FIRE / LIGHTNING ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: NONE ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE A RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: NONE This fight is... basically... a normal battle on steroids. Just use AOE's until you have enough Boost to Finish Strike the two guards. Using AOE's keeps their HP about even, or just use damage moves instead of Break moves to weaken them if you oppose AOE's. Either way, finish them, then focus on Pellegri. She uses OVERTAKER to increase her Boost, but it won't do her much good if you break her soon after she uses it. After Breaking her, I guarantee you will have her near defeat, or totally defeated if you use your strongest Techs and Special Attacks. Just wait to Break her until she uses OVERTAKER, and it should all time out OK. If the timing seems odd, just be sure to muster the restraint to hold on to your Special Attacks until you're SURE she'll be defeated by them. YOU WIN!!! Escape From Old Miltia! Make off for the Church after the scenes. When you get to the place where the two ladies were gabbing about the Seven Moons victims, destroy an object on the left to find FEDERAL REPORT 04. An object to the right holds a SKILL UPGRADE A. In the middle of the road, which you can access through the broken barrier, go north and blow up the car to find a chest with an ALL REPAIR. The car to the south conceals a SKILL UPGRADE B. In the next area to the east, avoid the U-TIC posse that lands ahead and detour north into the vending machine area. Destroy the central object to find a chest with a HALF COAT. Blow up the soldier's transportation to find FEDERAL REPORT 03. Continue east. If you like watching dying children, then go up the stairs to send Collin off to the big house in the sky. He'll sputter some incoherent rambling about his red balloon, then release his body to go to better times and better places. Oh! Remember back when I said those arches would serve better as rubble? Looks like I got my wish. Along the right wall, blow up an object to find the weirdo that used to be atop the arches hiding. Talk to him to get FEDERAL REPORT 05. Along the same wall just ahead is another piece of rubble hiding a chest which has the TALISMAN inside. After fighting the red Zolfos, take the east branch of the path first. All the way down that path is a much needed Save Point, a Shop, and the Haramiya Ice Cream truck. If you shut it before, open it now to find the people inside happy and alive and giving out free ice cream. DX ICE CREAM to be exact. Save and Shop (the shop has NEW equipment - get a few Flame Avatars and Ice Walls for the upcoming Boss fight). If you got the correct lottery tickets from before, you can get the lottery winnings from the booth next to the convenience store and receive 80 000 G. Once you're prepared for the boss, go west to get out to the Area Map and make for the church! BOSS: TESTAMENT BLUE DIFFICULTY: HARD HP: 14,500 BL: 600 STRONG VS: ICE WEAK VS: FIRE ABSORBS: NONE NO EFFECT: POISON / SEAL ETHER / SEAL BOOST ITEM: GUSTAV RING RARE ITEM: NONE SPECIAL ITEM: UNION NECK Alright! A HARD battle now! Pick your players, and equip your main attackers with those Flame Avatars before battle. You probably knew to do that when I said to pick them up. Anyway, the battle is just slower if you didn't. No big deal. You should have one or two people with high HP, like Ziggy or Jin or both. The third character should be capable of AOE healing. Shion or MOMO should do nicely. STEAL THE UNION NECK! It raises the max boost gauge. If you haven't realized it yet, Shion has the buffs Offensive, Defense, Quick and Balance so it's a good idea to use them. Virgil will use OVERTAKER, but you shouldn't worry about it since there's not a thing you can do to stop it. His Boost will charge quicker, so keep your HP as high as you can when he's sitting on 3/3 Boost. Get up his Break Gauge so it's near to capacity. Save the actual Break for when he's charging up his Special Attack, though. When he hits 50% HP he will use OFFENSIVE and prepare to use a Special Attack on his next turn. You may Break him now to prevent VICTIM'S HAIL, an AOE disaster, or you may take the blows, and save his Break for when he's below 25% so you can finish him off easier. Either way, both are sound strategies. Watch his HP carefully to time the Finishing Strike Special Attack just right. There is a possibility you may not break Virgil, so it is also worth using fire attacks with Jr. and MOMO. The only way to defeat a Testament is with emotions. OK. We KNOW that now. That makes sense, seeing as they're not human and all. The Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility After the fight, don't forget to remove any Flame Avatars you may have equipped. Unless you want them on. I personally don't like messing with elemental properties unless I know I'm going to need them for a specific fight. Head south to leave the sad, sad church. You will find Young Shion near the underground tunnel, and in a heap of trouble. Save her! Afterward, use the Save Point and Shop Plate if you need, and venture inside the tunnel. Inside on the right is a crate which reveals a SKILL UPGRADE A when obliterated. Use the red button on the left to move the box south. Destroy it to find a CLEANSER. North, I say, NORTH DAMN YOU! Use both red switches on the right to move the box to an accessible place. There is a crate with a SKILL UPGRADE A inside up ahead. When the conveyors have moved the crate to the opening, destroy it and open the chest to find an ASSAULT VEST. Pick a direction to go, and take it. In the next area, once you go up the ramp just to your right and head north on the upper path, you can go west or east. Go west first to find a sparkling object on the ground. It's FEDERAL REPORT 07. Going east, head down the stairs, and blast through the rubble to forge your way to a chest with D-TYPE G, and directly east from there, a sparkling object on the ground, which is FEDERAL REPORT 08. Exit on the road heading east. Go to the ANT Facility. Navigate around the rubble to a U-TIC vehicle and destroy it to find a MED KIT DX. Go west into the parking lot and blow up the large vehicle in the corner for a SKILL UPGRADE C, then go in the main entrance. To the east in the elevator (which won't function) is a battle with realians and a chest with a YASOMA SANJU in it for Jin. Where do we go? How do we progress? Blow up the solid door to the Fire Escape near the hallway to the elevator. Enter. Climb to the second floor and enter it. Destroy the plant for a REVIVE M. Destroying the light will drop a battle onto yo' head, but a chest as well. Inside is an ETHER PACK L. Go down the east hallway and enter the first room. In this room, speak with Loria. If you found all 8 of the Federal Reports, then good for you! She'll give you DECODER 07! Just to the east outside is a section of wall you can blow away to uncover the not-so-hidden SEGMENT ADDRESS 7, which has the RING OF COERCION in it! Back to the hallway! Blow up the middle object to freeze everyone to the ground. You'll get combat bonuses and all the back attacks you want and I don't think the freezing wears off at all, or not for a while, so use this opportunity to get all the more powerful. All the way east is a room where you fight a battle, and afterward if you like you may use the console to watch the news footage that was in the intro to Episode II. Ah, nostalgia rears its nostalgic head. When you're done here, go south and through the door to access more stairs... Go up to the fourth floor, but be prepared for a race against time as soon as you enter! Some guy might die, so we're going to save him so he can give us his stuff! Run north and enter the room. Run to the back of the room, west, and blow up the container with the realian inside. You'll have to fight his posse. After that, go south and exit the room. Run around the fallen ceiling metal and fight past that realian. Go south (NOT west) and into the room. Look for the tiny red light along the wall as soon as you enter the room. Use to activate it and open the door. Go inside and save the man! He'll give you an EP UPGRADE! Open the chest to find DECODER 05, and blow up the box nearby to get a SKILL UPGRADE B. Nice haul! Go back to the room with the realians in tanks. You can blow up ones you've already fought the battles for, they won't be there anymore. Blow up the correct tanks to find 2000 G, an HP UPGRADE and a MED KIT L. On the west side of the room, the tank is the top one. On the east side, the tank in the bottom left corner. In the middle of the room, the tank is the top one. Open the chest for a REJUVENATOR L. Go back to the hallway on the left side. The first door west of here just has an enemy inside. The next door still has Suou Uzuki's Memo, but it's pretty useless now. Enter the main area to the west and go south to the red button by the elevator (in the future, ALL buttons of contextual importance are red) and press it to activate the sprinklers. The realian up north wants to fight if you press . The realian in the bottom left corner gives you an ETHER PACK M when you talk to him by pressing . Otherwise, go through the west door. After the scary scenes, go downstairs instead of up first. There's a chest at the bottom with a C-US5G. Go up and use the Save Point, then proceed to the fifth floor. Use the switch behind the counter to open the door, fight the dog that bursts out after doing that, and go east. The first room has a thing you can blow up to lower a chest which has a REJUVENATOR DX in it, and another wonder dog runs in to spoil the fun. The room nearby has nothing of interest, unless you still need the Tethla Magus information to give to Mai. Enter the door at the end of the hallway for some scenes. The 27-Series Asura are nothing to laugh at, but they're more than manageable, too. Remember, on Boss fights where they come at you in numbers, their strength usually isn't much alone. They will triumph if they can gang up on you. Call Erde Kaiser to put a bit of smackdown on their Break Gauges and use moves like RODEO SPIKE or A-BURST, or any similar AOE attack to deal good damage. Launch an X-BUSTER if their HP is still above 80% to bring them down by a lot. Evenly distribute your damage to the Asuras that have HP to spare in order to recharge your Boost Gauge for another Special Attack assault, then launch it when you can kill 'em all. This battle is EASY. I now present to you, the moment I've been waiting for ever since I put Xenosaga Episode I into my PS2 over a month ago, the beginning of the end of Episode III, and the most exciting revelations and twists you could possibly want. Let's make like some seagulls an' get the flock outta here. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode III Category:Walkthrough